


Massage

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan's feeling a little sore, Eric is more than happy to relieve his tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

It had been a long day for Alan. He'd been sent out on a field assignment for the first time in what felt like ages, and though the reaping was fairly simple in nature, he'd exhausted himself, swinging around his deathscythe as he hacked at the cinematic record. When he returned to his flat he was utterly exhausted. His back was stiff, his arms were sore, and his neck pained him. "I'm home." he said weakly, knowing Eric would likely be somewhere nearby.

"In th' kitchen, love." came the reply. Alan smiled to himself despite his weariness and headed to the kitchen. He was greeted by a half dressed Eric,(he'd just gotten back from work as well, and promptly removed his trousers) who promptly handed him a cup of tea. "I heard you were out in th' field t'day." he said, leaning down to give him a peck on the cheek. He knew the petite reaper was likely very tired, and was prepared to take care of him for the evening. Alan sat on a nearby stool and sipped the tea, grateful for Eric's thoughtfulness.

"Can I get y' anythin' else?" the taller reaper asked expectantly. Alan looked up at him. "Well, I hate to ask too much of you, but... my back is killing me." he confessed. "Say no more love, one massage, comin' up." Eric said cheerily. "Finish your tea and get out of your work clothes n' come t' my room. I'll letcha lie on th' bed n' relax while I do it." Alan smiled at the other reaper's willingness to help. "Alright." he replied softly. "I'll go 'head n' get stuff ready." Eric added, heading down the hall to his room. Alan watched him go with a fond smile, still not sure what he did to deserve such a caring lover. While Alan was finishing up his tea, Eric prepared his room, lighting a few of the other reaper's favourite candles and pulling out a little vial of massage oil, setting it on the night stand.

"Well isn't this romantic." Alan murmured with a smile as he entered the room, having finished his tea and undressed. Eric couldn't help a little wolf whistle, as the petite reaper was clad only in his shorts. Alan rolled his eyes and gave a little chuckle. "Honestly, you're terrible." he teased, sliding his arms around the other reaper to give him a peck on the lips. "Go on an' get on th' bed gorgeous." Eric said with a grin. Alan nodded and did so, lying facedown and propping himself up on a pillow. He was already beginning to feel relaxed just lying down. "this might be a wee bit chilled." Eric warned, drizzling a bit of the massage oil onto the smaller reaper's back, strong hands beginning to gently work at Alan's sore muscles. He groaned in appreciation. "Mmm... that feels lovely, thank you." Eric chuckled and pressed a kiss to Alan's neck as he moved towards his shoulders. "My pleasure love." he whispered.

Alan couldn't help the noises he made as Eric ran his hands down his tired body, paying special attention to his lower back. Eric bit his lip and tried to keep calm as he continued. Ordinarily such noises were reserved for when the pair made love, and the taller reaper couldn't help the bit of effect they had on him. His shorts felt a bit tight. He leaned down and kissed at Alan's spine, hands roaming down to his hips, grasping and rubbing. Alan made a soft noise. "Eric...?" he asked, having a feeling he knew what was going on. He stuck his foot out and felt around in the air behind him until he found what he was looking for. His foot pressed against Eric's groin gently and his suspicions were confirmed. "Darling are you aroused?" he asked plainly. Eric felt a bit guilty, but answered honestly. "Yeah, couldn't really help it what with th' noises you were makin'..." he said, trailing his hands down to rub at Alan's calves. "Alright, well... I suppose if you don't mind finishing up my massage we could... make love?" he suggested, okay with the idea so long as he wasn't required to move too much, he was still rather tired from work. "Deal~" Eric said cheerily, leaning down to kiss at his neck again as he continued relieving his lover of his pains.

As the massage continued Eric began to get a bit frisky, massaging at the petite reaper's hips again, only to tug his shorts off, leaving him bare. Alan simply laughed, knowing the other shinigami had never been a patient being. But true to his word, Eric continued the massage, fingers gliding over the flesh of Alan's arse, massaging gently. Alan made a small noise- this wasn't exactly the sort of massage he'd had in mind but... "Mmm..." he hummed, unable to keep from enjoying it. Eric grinned to himself, hands sliding to spread Alan's legs slightly, massaging at his thighs. Alan put his head down and let the other reaper play, feeling his own arousal beginning to stir from the teasing. He gasped as he felt a well-oiled finger slide gently past his entrance. Eric chuckled, bringing the digit back to gently rub at the smaller shinigami's hole. "A-ah, Eric..." Alan gasped. "Feel good, love?" he asked, just barely pressing the digit inside, teasing the very tip in and out. "Mmm... yes..." Alan moaned softly, only too happy to spread his legs a bit further as Eric guided them apart. The digit entered deeper, and Alan keened as Eric teased it in and out.

After a moment the taller reaper took a moment to pull back and remove his own shorts, sighing as the pressure was relieved. He quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and returned to the bed fully nude, turning his love over to kiss him passionately. Eric made sure to properly oil his fingers before his hand made its way back between Alan's legs, teasing his erection for a moment before returning to his entrance. "Can you take two?" he asked, kissing at Alan's jaw as he gently prodded him with two fingers. The small shinigami nodded and Eric pressed them in gently. "Oh, Eric..." Alan moaned softly spreading his legs further. It felt wonderful, even as the other reaper began to stretch him. Before he fully registered the change he had three fingers inside him, and Eric was sucking on his neck gently. It was overwhelming, and he could feel himself beginning to sweat. "I'm ready." he gasped, wanting to feel Eric inside of him. Eric smiled and finished the little love bite he'd been working on and climbed into position. They almost always made love in the missionary position for they both loved to look into each others eyes as they brought each other pleasure.

Eric was careful to prepare himself as well, slicking his length generously before pressing it gently against Alan's entrance. "I love you." he murmured softly, as he always did, before slowly pushing inside. Alan's back arched as he was filled, moaning as he did. "Oh Eric." His legs found their way around his love's waist and held him still when he was full. "Give me a moment." he whispered, eyes falling shut for a moment. It was overwhelming, as it always was, such intimacy. After a moment his eyes reopened and he leaned up to kiss Eric gently. "Go ahead." he murmured when they parted. Eric nodded and pulled out slowly before pushing back in again. Alan moaned, it stung just a bit. It was a plain fact that he was a small man and Eric was a large man, it was near impossible to avoid a bit of initial discomfort, but it always left him quickly. Eric kissed and nipped at his skin as he slowly worked them both into a pace. "Fuck, Alan..." he murmured as their speed increased. "Language, Eric..." Alan gasped back, arms wrapping around his neck tightly. He moved with his love, moaning as Eric gently toyed with his sensitive nipples.

The bed rocked with their movements, and soon both were close to release. Alan's face was flushed as he moaned into Eric's neck. "Oh Eric, harder, please, I'm so close." he begged as the other reaper stroked him firmly and obliged. Alan clung to him tightly, body tensing as orgasm approached. Not a minute later he came with a harsh cry of the other shinigami's name. "Eric! Oh gods, Eric!" His eyes rolled slightly as the other reaper continued to thrust into him, body slowly slackening as he slowly came down from his high. Eric always took a bit longer than him, and he moaned softly with every thrust until Eric joined him in ecstasy. "A-ah, Alan..." he moaned deeply, thrusting one last time before cumming inside his love.

He was careful not to crush his love as he gently pulled out and lay beside him, both catching their breath. They kissed gently, almost lazily as their breathing evened out and their bodies calmed. "I love you Eric." Alan murmured. "I love you too." Came the reply. "Now lets go get you cleaned up alright?" he said softly, standing to pick up the smaller reaper. "Thank you for the massage." Alan said with a small smile, pressing a kiss to Eric's cheek.

"It was my pleasure."


End file.
